


Jaylor

by Folmes



Category: Jaylor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, real life people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folmes/pseuds/Folmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing Spin the Bottle, Jared and Taylor share a few kisses. It seems like innocent fun and games until the two of them realize some feelings that are becoming impossible to push aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Just a Kiss. Right?

Usually on Saturday nights, high schoolers drink it up and party out, but our party's aren't really like that. Our parties are actually pretty lame, but we're all lame, so it's all good!

This time it was at Taylor's house, which they usually are. After everyone was feasting on the junk foods and chatting among themselves, we eventually all migrated to Taylor's room. As we were all giggling about our dorkiness, one of us spotted it, the bottle of dareness! All of our minds suddenly clicked all together and the next thing we knew, we were sitting in a circle around the room. Katy was the first brave soul to spin this faith chooser of whom to kiss. As our eyes looked at the bottle spinning and holding our shyness in, the bottle stops at the host, Taylor. The "oohs" and "ahhs" fill up the room and everyone stared at the first two, who leaned in and gently kissed each other's lips. Most were excited about the first try, but some where disappointed as if it should've been longer. 

Next runner up was Taylor, as he was chosen by Katy. As Taylor spins the bottle (numerous times because of him messing up by hitting a foot or goofing up), the eyes followed the bottle again. No one would've ever guessed it would land on him, but as the bottle slowed down at Jared, everyone was silent. How would Jared, the dark, mysterious, calm, tall giraffe react to a male ginger lightly dabbing some of his love in front of his friends? Taylor didn't know what to think. Jared was one of his best bros, but kissing him, would that break the broness? But there wasn't a second to lose. Jared was already on Taylor's level, waiting for him to get it over with. For the first time ever in Taylor's life, he felt something warm in his heart. He never had this feeling, that's why he called himself as asexual, but was it too quick of a call? 

"What are you waiting for, Taylor? Come on." Jared said with his mellow voice, but Taylor's heart stopped. Staring into Jared's eyes with fear and confusion, he could feel that he was being drawn in. The girls couldn't wait any longer, they started giggling even more, wanting to see the action.

Taylor wanted to get it over with, but looking at Jared starting to make him worried. But he couldn't lose any more time since his friends where impatient. So he leaned in by Jared and they shared a small peck on the lips. Even though the "famous" kiss happen at the speed of sound, squeals of fan-girling busted out! "OMG it's so cute!"

"Come on, you should've done longer!"

"Maybe they should go in the closet later!" 

These words sparked Taylor, as he tries not to blush. He glances at Jared to see his reaction, but Jared just sat there calm, like always. He's okay with it? Taylor thought. 

As the game progressed, Taylor kept glancing at Jared. He was worried that Jared might be ashamed of the kiss. Taylor shook his head. This was only a game, everyone has to kiss everyone, doesn't matter what gender. 

But the girls couldn't get enough of the second encounter. They kept talking about how cute Taylor and Jared were. Taylor was turning red. Why is this so funny? It's just a kiss! Taylor thought. But was it just a kiss, or a new change for Taylor?


	2. This is Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me. Also known as Katy or Folmes.

It was around 11 PM when everyone had started to depart. The only one left was Jared. Taylor had wanted to be left alone with him all night, but now that it was happening, he was completely unsure of everything. What would he even tell him? That he might be in love with someone for the first time in his life?

_Damn, this is all so silly._ He thought to himself. Jared’s not gay or even bi, what did he hope to accomplish by being alone with him? He shook the thoughts from his head as he joined Jared on the couch. He opened his mouth to say something, anything so this moment wouldn't be too awkward, but then Jared spoke before Taylor could even form a sentence in his mind.

“Taylor. I've been thinking about those kisses all night. It’s eating away at me. I never thought I would like another guy like this. I don’t really know why I’m telling you-” Taylor stopped Jared from scampering on by lightly kissing his lips. Jared gasped softly and closed his eyes, embracing Taylor’s presence. The two broke apart. Jared frowned and looked down at his feet.

“What’s wrong?” Taylor questioned, confused as of why he would be upset. After all, it’s just the two of them.

“I’m… not sure… I just don’t think it's right. I don’t know how to feel about this…” Jared told Taylor, not making eye contact.

“What do you mean?” Taylor asked him, even Taylor couldn't think of how to make a joke of this. A car horn blared from the driveway. Jared looked up at Taylor uncertainly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Taylor…” Jared grabbed his backpack and jacket and hurried out the door. Taylor didn't have a chance to say anything to him, but he didn't really care. He wondered if he had made the right choice, letting him and Jared do that. Taylor grabbed his own backpack and headed back up to his room. 

Taylor sprawled out on his bed, his mind racing about Jared. Maybe this whole thing will just go away over the weekend and we’ll act like nothing ever happened. Taylor curled up on his bed and drifted into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short but it was fun to write <3


	3. An Internal Conflict

Jared’s heart raced as he dashed out to his sister’s car. His mind was a blur of what ifs and maybes the whole way home, but most of his thoughts trailed off unresolved. He absentmindedly climbed the stairs and retreated to his room, collapsing onto his bed. 

Scenes from that night were replaying in his mind; the first kiss, and how it had given him that weird, tangled-up feeling inside; the way Taylor blushed; tentatively looking into those warm brown eyes then looking away just as fast; and then that last kiss. It had taken his breath away, but more importantly, it confirmed what he had been wondering the whole evening–how Taylor felt about him.

The problem now was sorting out how he felt about this. Jared couldn't deny to himself that he had feelings for this strange, yet endearing ginger–he had known that for a while. It had been so easy to brush them off before and not think too much about it because he assumed Taylor, a self-proclaimed asexual, didn't feel the same way. But now that he knew, he couldn't get Taylor– or his kisses– off his mind. 

Jared sighed, running a hand through his soft brown curls. He wasn't sure what to do about this whole situation. Should he make a move? He wanted to so badly. Everything about tonight, no matter how nerve-wreaking, had felt right somehow. He wasn't gonna let that go any time soon. On the other hand, he was worried that this might ruin their friendship. Taylor, as stated before, was one of Jared's best bros, and Jared didn't want to lose that. It felt like whichever way he went, something could go wrong... 

After much agonizing and internal conflict, Jared decided he would make a move. He felt strongly for Taylor, and he was sure that the feelings were mutual. Yes, their friendship as they knew it might end... but maybe it was time for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by MegMeg. :)


End file.
